The Judge and the Jury
by Androidfish7
Summary: The Masters have almost broken a law they agreed on, for the documents containing information on their existence is lost! If the documents are not recovered in time, Blake, Green, Yellow, Orange, Silver, and Marcie will all be sentenced to death by meteor storm! They have no leads or anyone who can help them... Except for 2 people... Say hello to Steve and William.
1. Call of Duty

The Judge and the Jury by Androidfish7

Blake, while running out the door, picked up his cell phone, and he dialed the number of a very special friend who could help them out. "Hello Blake! Good to hear from you again!" The friendly voice on the other end greeted him. "Yeah, long time no talk. Listen, can you meet me at the gate (gate to heaven) I have something very important for you to do!" Blake stated. "Sure, I'll be there in a few, see ya" the person on the other end sid, as they hung up.

"Hey William, it's go time" Steve shouted to his partner in crime, or at least the finding of it, William. "Sure thing, lemme pack us some heat though" William replied, as he packed himself a Sawn Off Shotgun and a Tommy Gun, basic, nothing too complicated, and Steve, his special Detective's Special, and a Glock 17, nothing too heavy or even anything that would hold them back. Steve and William took transportation, as they now lived in the Heavens, and they took their personal Fly Pod to the gate, and there, they met Blake. "Hello Blake, long time" Steve said, as they shook hands, and William shook with Blake. "Now, let's get down to business..." Blake said. "Let's hear it" Steve replied. "As you know, I went after the ringleader of the zombie apocaypse, along with my allies. Are you familiar with the Master Code? (Steve sahkes his head no) well, it states that we must keep our existence completely unknown to any living humans on Earth or any other planet. Marcie, Queen of Vampires and the Afterlife, has important documents containing information on our existence, which had been cleverly stored away for the last few billion years. We could not leave the documents in her desk while we went on our conquest, so we needed to leave them with some protection, so, we left them in the Thunderland Universe, to be guarded by Yellow's Hydras. We completed our conquest, and killed Shadowis, and returned to our Universes, and Yellow found the documents were gone. We have also heard Master Green's son, Michael, is missing as well. I need your help, not that you'll be flying by yourselves, but I need your help to solve this mystery, before it literally ends us all." Blake said. "Well, it seems to me like this Michael is linked to the theft of the documents. Could it have been a lurker in the waters? Is there anyone else living in the Iceland or Thunderland Regions besides Silver or Yellow?" Steve asked. "Silver has a small civilization, as did Green, but that's it, all Thunder has are his Hydras, which are his slaves and go by his every command" Blake replied. "Alright, and why was this Michael kid seperated from Green in the first place?" Steve asked. "Well, we had to search the Fireland Regions for Orange, and the conditions there were too hot, so we had to leave Michael at the Iceland Universe" Blake replied. "Alright, so I've already ruled a few suspects, so, may I see the scene of the crime?" Steve asked. "Certainly" Replied Blake, as he grabbed a replenished bottle of Black Magic Powder, sprinkled it on his sword, and cut open a portal to go to the Thunderland Region.


	2. The Vault

The Judge and the Jury by Androidfish7

The trio arrived in the Thunderland Regions, and as custom, Blake had to unsheath his sword to fight the Hydras. "Holy crap!" William shouted, as the Hydras emerged. With Yellow's new security modifications, it was now a requirement to defeat ALL Hydras, not just one. William pulled out his Sawn Off, Steve pulled out his Detective's Special, and they got to work. One Hydra lunged at Steve, jaws wide open, for a one hit kill, but Blake shoved Steve to the side, while narrowly dodging the shot himself. "This is no good! The scene will be destroyed!" William exclaimed. "Not on my watch!" Blake exclaimed, as his sword glowed many colors, as Blake dipped it in the stormy sea water, and an electro bolt emitted from the sword, electorcuting the Hydras and defeating them all. "Whoa!" William exclaimed. "No need for a petty Sawn Off and a 9MM revolver" Blake stated, and he was right, the Sawn Off would have to be very close up to do anything at all (when it was close though it had devastating power) and the Detective's Special wouldn't ever be useful on Hydras. Yellow rose from the water. "Oh it's you, what can I do for you Blake?" Yellow said on seeing Blake. "My friends needed to check something out here, can you lead me to the area where you had the documents?" Blake asked. "Ah yes, follow me" Yellow replied, as they approached the opposite side of the island, where the vault and safe Yellow had stored them in was. Conveniently camoflauged in leaves. They looked into the empty vault that once held the documents. "Hmm, camo, so the thief was not Michael" Steve stated. "How do you know?" Blake asked. "No human being could possibly have noticed this hidden vault, it's too hidden to find for ordinary human eyes." Steve replied. "Are you saying..." Blake asked, and to his horror, Steve confirmed. "Yeah, it had to have been a superhuman. Shadowis is dead, so it's one of the Masters who took it" Steve replied. "Well, who could it have been?" Blake asked. "Well, that's for me to research tonight. Thanks Blake this sped up my investigation, I'll need an interrogation scheduled with each Master" Steve said. "I will have one arranged as fast as I can" Blake replied. "And that does not leave you or Yellow out, you 2 are actually prime suspects" Steve replied. "Well, sure, but why?" Blake replied. "In 52 years of detective work, and over 11,000 cases, at least 400 of them had the guy calling in be the culprit. Not a great ratio, but enough to grab my attention, I want an interrogation period tomorrow from noon to about 9:00 PM ish" Steve stated, as he wrote names on a list and handed it to Blake. "What the? Eustace? Eugene? Karie? Why?" Blake asked. "They are suspects because they were close to the portal leading to Yellow's universe, and while Eustace and Eugene are not primary, Karie is! Karie is a vierra, not a human, and could've spotted that vault clear as day!" Steve replied. "Well, do what has to be done" Blake replied


	3. Interrogating Yellow

The Judge and the Jury by Androidfish7

Steve woke up. The interrogation period would begin today, with all the Masters, except for Marcie (0% chance Marcie did it according to Steve), would be taking interrogation periods, in 1 hour time increments. First to appear in Steve's office was Master Yellow, as he had guarded the documents. "Good. Now, are the Hydras you have guarding activated by voice command or is there... a more portable way to command your Hydras?" Steve asked. "Nope, voice command, if I'm not there they do what I've already told them" Yellow replied. "Good, and are your Hydras trained properly?" Steve asked. "I have raised them to the best of my ability since they were eels, it's been 300 years" Yellow replied. "Just as well, well, I'd like to know how you came to acquire the Hydras" Steve replied. "The Masters and I led a raid on the hideout of a group of people... (Enter flashback)

_300 years in the present, at a lair of a group named the Bercer Gang, the Masters are attempting to destroy this group, as they have stumbled on a portal to heaven and attempted to wreak havoc. They have visited the gang at Fort Pastor, year 1812 (Current day in the story is 2112)_

The group drove their chariot into the fort. They had several Gatling Guns set up, and they were equipped with powerful rifles and revolvers, and they drove into the door, knocking it down. They immediately got out of the chariot and the first bullets were fired when White hit a guy with his Rolling Block Rifle (He was a hell of a shot with this gun) as White reloaded. Yellow was manning the Gatling Gun, as he turned the gears and unleashed it on a couple of snipers who thought they were concealed, but they weren't, obviously. Orange came out of the chariot, and tossed a stick of dynamite in a room, on belief there were people in it, and he found he was right. They then heard gunfire come from the distance, as the gang was moving in reinforcements. "Ha! Let's get them!" White exclaimed, as Silver took the driver's seat in the chariot, and White, the shogun, and Yellow, Green, Orange, and Marcie walked up various ladders around to snipe the remaining gang members. The leader of the gang and 4 other members emerged from a mansion across the fort. They came on a chariot of their own with a Gatling Gun. "Gatling Gun!" Marcie yelled, as White heard. "Well, let's see if they're little horsies can stand this!" White exclaimed, as he took out a fire bottle, and, with perfect precision, threw it as it landed on the chariot and lit it on fire, as the gang members had to leave it, where Marcie, Orange, and Green finished them off with Rolling Block Rifles. "Well, it's a shame, if they didn't find the portals we wouldn't have had to kill them" White said, as they ran to the chariot. "What the?" Yellow said, as he found something in the chariot. "What?" White asked. Yellow pulled out 7 egg like things. "What are they?" He asked. "They look like Basilisk or Hydra eggs" White replied, as the rest of the group rushed to check them out. "Wow!" Silver exclaimed. "Something's happening with the eggs" Yellow stated, as they began to get small hairline cracks. "They're hatching!" White exclaimed

_Back to the future_

"And when they hatched, they were Eels, and White told me they would become Hydras, and that I should raise them" Yellow stated. "Well, I can tell you didn't do it" Steve stated, as he had Yellow leave the room, and in came Silver.


	4. The clock is running

The Judge and the Jury by Androidfish7

Silver entered the room. "Alright, let's get to it, so I hear Michael was stored in your castle?" Steve asked. "Correct, the conditions in the Firelands were inhumane and we needed him to sit tight somewhere, sending him back to the Grasslands would've been suicide because large numbers of zombies still populated the area, and my Palace was the closest thing we could put him in" Silver replied. "And, are there easy ways around the Castle? Anything Michael could've stumbled into that could've endangered him?" Steve asked. "Nope, there was nothing dangerous in my castle, other than a Vulcan for our nightwatchmen to use" Silver replied. "Hmm... And are your nightwatchmen being paid?" Steve asked. "No, but there are over 9,000 people living, and they take turns, there are 3 nightwatchmen per night, and they had to do it once, so they rarely did it at all" Silver replied. "Still, that doesn't go well with me, and I know criminals when I see or hear of them" Steve replied. "What are you implying?" Silver asked. "You can go, I know you didn't do it, but I have my suspicions about the nightwatchmen" Steve stated, as Silver left. However, just as Steve was about to bring Green in for interrogation, a loud sound was heard coming from the distance. "It's a pack of hellhounds!" Blake yelled, as the Masters stood up, to see if the Hellhounds were going to attack, and they were right, the Hellhounds started dashing towards the group, there were about 60 or 70 of them. "What the? We killed Shadowis though!" Yellow exclaimed. "Yeah! What are they still doing here?" Blake exclaimed, but Karie acted fast, slashing one with a Love Maker bow. "Doesn't matter how, what matters is that they're here!" Karie exclaimed, as the group locked and loaded, even Steve and Williams. Blake ran at the pack with his sword, and slashed through a few, before having to retract to survive the onslaught of the pack, as Yellow shot a thunderbolt at the pack, killing another 6 or 7, Silver froze to death another 5 or 6, leaving there 36 more Hellhounds. Green came in and summoned a boulder from the ground, and slammed the pack, killing 15 more. William then came into play, picking off 2 more Hellhounds with his Sawn Off Shotgun, leaving there 19 left. Steve picked off another Hellhound with the Detective's Special, and Blake charged the pack again, killing 9 more in a fury of shots, and Silver killed off the rest as he summoned a massive blizzard that killed the rest. Orange then walked down to the dogs, and looked at the dead bodies for a minute. "I am the Master of Fire, and I can tell these Hounds were not sent by anyone having anything to do with zombies. Rather, they come because they want something back or don't want something to be found" Orange said. Blake then realized something. "They don't want us to find out the thief!" Blake exclaimed. "We've gotta double time it!" Steve exclaimed, as they got an idea. Steve would interrogate somebody, and William would as well. Up next were Orange and Green.


	5. Another invasion

The Judge and the Jury by Androidfish7

Green entered Steve's interrogation room. "Now, Michael is your son. Is there anything else I need to know about Michael?" Steve asked. "All I can say that is useful here is Michael had tons of Special Ops weapons on him, even after he dropped a lot of them in the Grassland Universe" Green replied. "Weapons? What weapons were they that he has, and what did he drop?" Steve asked. "He was able to recover his SV SMG Dragon (my own creation) a Colt Python Maxim, and an FN P90 Ripper (my creation). He lost an FNP 45 Shadow, a UMP .45 Specialist, and a SVD Dragunov Penetrator" Green replied. "We'll need them. I suspect the person who took Michael would've needed some firepower. so he or she could've picked them up and could currently be using them. We need the guns Michael dropped" Steve said. "Alright, I can see if me and another person can grab them" Green replied. "Alright, well you can go, I know you didn't do it, after all, your son is the one missing" Steve replied, as Green walked away. Only Blake, Eustace, Karie, Eugene, and Orange were left to go, one of them have to have done it. "Bring me Eustace" Steve said, as Eustace entered the room shortly after

Orange entered William's interrogation room. "Welcome" William said, as Orange sat down. "Now, let's get started. Now, you saw Michael return to the Iceland Universe?" William asked. "No I did not, I was currently set to defend against the intruders who I did not know would be allies" Orange replied. "Alright, did you hear anything about Michael until this whole scandal?" William asked. "Nope, not a thing. I honestly can prove I have nothing to do with this" Orange said. "Please tell me" William replied, as Orange stood up and put his hands on Williams desk "12:04 and 3 seconds in the morning, Marcie's documents reported stolen, at that point in time I was with Yellow exploring the domain of Hell. 1:03 and 14 seconds Michael reported missing, I was with Silver in another melee challenge. I have eye witnesses Detective" Orange replied. "You may leave, FOR NOW, but you'll be back here soon" William replid, as Orange was sent out of the room. Blake entered the room, but not for an interrogation. "We are under attack" Blake said, as they left the room to go see what was attacking them. At that point, there were some kind of metal frisbee like vehicles in the air. "UFOs?" Blake said, astonished, as were the others, but true to their belief, there were 5 UFOs in the air. Blake grabbed an RPG-7 from his backpack and fired at one UFO as it sent it spiraling out of control, as it crashed into the ground but to the group's horror, the alien revealed itself, unharmed. "Oh my God they're invincible" Blake said in horror


	6. Just a Dream?

The Judge and the Jury by Androidfish7

At that point, Aliens were seen leaving the UFOs, as one of them approached the group, without a weapon, as a sign of non malice. "Hey, what the hell, we didn't hit you first!" one Alien exclaimed. "What do you want?" Blake asked, as the group, poised with weapons, readied themselves. "We mean no harm, but come on! That spaceship costs over 400,000 moonerites! Do you know how long that took for me to save! I make .25 a moonerite a day working for the Mine on Jupiter! That took me more than 20 years of constant savings! I had nights I wanted to go out, enjoy myself, but I was too busy saving for my spaceship, now you #$%ed it all up!" The alien angrily exclaimed. "Is there anyway to repay you?" Blake asked. "Yeah! If we enslaved you for 40 years, maybe, just maybe! But 40 years from now I'm not gonna be alive! So thanks the #$% a lot!" the alien yelled. "Hey Rolf, you know the deal, boss says if you don't have a ride back to Jupiter, you ain't gonna get back!" One alien yelled to the alien, apparently named Rolf. "Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Rolf yelled. "Why are you here?" Blake asked. "Oh, (sniff), yes, we came because we heard the documents regarding the Masters of Color have been stolen?" Rolf asked. "Yeah, we've been going through interrogation, and we're trying to find the culprit" Steve spoke up in response. "Well, we can tell you, you won't find anyone here took it" Rolf said, as the whole group gasped in response. Blake spoke up. "Well, how do you know? Where is the culprit?" Blake responded. "You're looking for the civilization that lives on Mars, they wanted the documents to sell to us, and we told them we'd "wait on it" but they took your documents for profit, it seems, and they charged us 5,000,000 moonerites for it, or they threatened to pass it down to Earth. We felt you had to know" Rofl replied. "Well, guys, am I on drugs?" Blake asked. "We assure you, if you step into this Hades Airship (points to it hovering above) we'll take you to Jupiter, where we can continue negotiations" Rolf. "Why are you helping us?" Blake asked. "Without you, our planet cannot survive, no Orange, and the sun won't exist anymore, everyone on Earth, Mars, Jupiter, and beyond will die, Yellow is needed to keep the weather in check on our planet, without him, the weather will be too out of sync, we will all suffer from that. Green is needed so we can still have water on our planet to allow us to survive, and, where is White? Anyhow, he is needed to be able to take the spirits of our fallen to what they call on Earth, Heaven. Would you like to save all of creation now or later? Perhaps you think they won't give it to the people on Earth" Rolf said. "Let's go everyone" Blake said to his allies, as they boarded the Hades Flagship. "Now you may meet the Gods of the Solar System" Rolf said. "Hmm, on your planet who are they?" Blake asked, as the Hades Flagship lifted and took off, heading for the sky. "Zeus, Posiedon, Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Hermes, and Hera" Rolf said. "That is a list of Gods depicted in Greek legend" Blake said. "They are true, I assure you, perhaps you should meet them" Rolf said, but, Orange overheard this. "Blake, a word?" Orange asked, as Blake came with. "Blake, they are our rivals, every time we meet up with them, it's a massive fight, they are INDEED real" Orange said. "Wow, White never told me that" Blake said. "Perhaps he figured you'd be king after they died. Not like White, but yes, we will likely be caught in a bad battle when we get there, ready up! No backing down now!" Orange exclaimed, as the rest of the Masters began to lock and load. "We've got a few hours until we get there, you can relax" Rolf said, as the pilot of the Hades Flagship confirmed this, everyone relaxed, but, in a few hours, it was game on.


	7. Masters vs Gods

The Judge and the Jury by Androidfish7

The Hades Flagship arrived on Jupiter, and the group of "Gods of the Solar System" were awaiting the ship's landing. As Blake walked out, Zeus spotted him and exclaimed. "Look! Do my eyes decieve me? Master White has sent his son!". "Yeah, White died sacrificing himself for us to live. I doubt any of you can die more honorably under my warrior's hands!" Yellow yelled to Zeus, as he left the ship, and both sides got ready to fight. Zeus called his allies, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Hades, and most important (other than Zeus), Poseidon. "Green, what the hell? This isn't at all what you told me! There are some missing and some you didn't tell me of!" Blake exclaimed to Green. "Yeah, I really have never cared to learn their names" Green replied, but this did not matter, as both sides unsheathed swords. "Karie, you take Eugene, Eustace, Steve, and William and wait in the Flagship, you have no business here and I don't want you getting bad enemies" Blake said, as Karie, usually objecting Blake's requests of holding back or staying out of fights, hurried Eustace, Eugene, Steve, and William back inside. "Now, enough talk, LET'S FIGHT!" Hades yelled, as the sides ran at each other. Blake swung his sword at Athena, but Athena, being goddess of warfare, anticipated this, and responded with a battle staff shot to the face. Green defended Blake by vine whipping Athena, and stealing the Battle Staff, while Blake stood up. Zeus lunged at Yellow, his hated enemy (considering they were both elements of thunder, they would naturally hate each other the most), but Yellow dodged the blow, and attempted a swing at Zeus before Ares sliced Yellow from behind with his bronze tipped spear, but Yellow ripped it out and snapped it in two with his leg, and Yellow swung at Ares with his Blade of Action, but Ares dodged, and Zeus stabbed Yellow with his Gladius he kept on hand, but he did not expect Orange to strike him, as, from behind, Silver shot an Ice Spear at Zeus, impaling him, but being a God, Zeus was able to withstand this blow. Artemis, acting as the team sniper, being goddess of the hunt, took out a Love Maker (yes, the one Karie used, not the exact same one, but a different one) and shot a bow at Blake, and it struck him right on the side, and exploded on impact. "Archer!" Blake yelled, as he removed the bow, and took out a Steyr AUG H BAR and shot at Artemis, but Artemis was smart enough to get out of the way. Blake's call would not be ignored, as Green summoned a boulder from the ground, and when Artemis emerged to shoot Blake again, Green fired the boulder at Artemis, and killed Artemis in that 1 shot, giving Green First Blood. Orange ran up to Zeus, Blade of Anger in hand, and lunged at Zeus, but Zeus reflected the blow with his Trident. This is when Posiedon would come into play, as he summoned a massive Tidal Wave, and attempted to flood the battle area. What would this do, you ask? Orange is made of fire, a massive Wave like this may be fatal. " #$%!" Orange yelled, but Silver and Green had him covered, as Green, using vines, very carefully, as not to get burnt, put a Grass Shield over Orange, while Silver scaled the wave, freezing the wave before it could make contact, and Blake destroyed the ice with his sword, but upon landing, Posiedon struck Blake in the side with his Trident. Green rushed to fight Posiedon, impaling him directly in the back with his Blade of Life. A special feature of this Blade was, if it drew blood and the blade was still penetrating skin, it literally sucked the "Life", or blood right out of it's victim, and converted it into healing. Green kept the sword in Posiedon for about 3 or 4 seconds, before Posiedon escaped the blade. Green transported the healing to Blake, who needed it, and Blake was suddenly rejuvenated. "Thanks for the assist Green" Blake said, as they rushed back to combat. Hades ran at Blake, but one thing White had always taught Blake, if an opponent is from far enough distance, and attempts to charge you with a melee weapon, either shoot them with a projectile, or slide on the ground 3 feet from them and trip them. Blake was ready, as he tripped Hades with this strategy, rushed to get back up, kicked Hades back down, and completely beheaded Hades with his sword. This would be enough for the Gods. "Hades! Retreat!" Zeus yelled, as the Gods ran away as fast as possible. "Yeah! You'd better run cowards!" Yellow yelled, as the group celebrated. "I really need to profess a little more, I was holding you guys back big time" Blake said. "Yeah, this is the bigger leagues, but, we still won, and you even killed the God of War himself, so no need to feel remorseful, you just need to get your feet wet a bit more" Orange said to Blake. "Oh yeah, YOU should be talking" Blake retorted. "It was a figure of speech Blake" Orange responded, as Rolf and his crew emerged from the Hades Flagship. "In all my years, I have never seen a group defeat the Gods! And you have done it so throughly!" Rolf exclaimed. "They don't call us Masters for nothing" Green responded. "I now realize that! Anyway, let's get to our leader" Rolf said.


	8. Ray Vulcan

The Judge and the Jury by Androidfish7

After about 20 minutes of walking, Rolf lead the group to the leader of Jupiter, and where he lived was a luxurious palace, similar to Silver's. "My Lord! The Masters have arrived!" Rolf exclaimed to the Lord of Jupiter. "Hello, great to meet you, I am Lord FrancoTirador, pleasure to make your acquaintance" FrancoTirador said, as he shook everyone's hand. "Let's get down to business, we understand a planet you are dealing with has the important, confidential documents?" Blake asked. "Yes, but they want a price that we simply cannot do. My Planet is very poor and the economy is all but dead, we cannot afford to pay this massive price, but, we have something better than that. We have already privately planned to invade Mars if they cannot deal with us, so it's come to this. We will leave, with our massive army, and we shall take the documents. We have already sent in a Recon Patrol Team, and they have identified the documents, and they attempted to take the documents, but little did we know... Well, they haven't returned and we suspect they won't be. Anyway, we're gonna have to leave now, so get back into your Hades Flagship, we leave in 30 minutes for an invasion on Mars" FrancoTirador said, as the group returned to the Hades Flagship, and they left half an hour later. They arrived on Mars, and came onto heavy resistance, but the thing they heard that was scariest was an announcement on a loudspeaker. "I currently hold the documents and have boarded an Escape Pod that will take me to Earth! Say goodbye to your miserable lives Masters!" he Lord of Mars exclaimed through the loudspeaker, and at that moment, an engine was heard starting and roaring at a very loud sound, as a Fly Pod was seen flying off of the surface of Mars. "After that! Send our Snag Machines in! We need to hurry!" Lord FrancoTirador commanded to his Generals, as they sent the command back to Jupiter. "We need that Fly Pod! Tell them unless they have either destroyed or secured the documents, not to come back!" Lord FrancoTirador. At that point, a group of Martian Soldiers approached the group. "Bwa, Lucrt tim berfilia!" One exclaimed. "They don't all speak English" Lord FrancoTirador quickly explained, as both sides got ready to fight, and the Martians had M9 Beam Rifles, a Beamed form of the M9 Rifle, and V2 Concussions, Semi Automatic Beam Rifles. But this Alien technology literally did not effect the Masters, no matter how many shots hit them. The Martians realized this, but before they could get away, Blake shot the 5 Martians in 1 SG 553 clip. "We cannot let the Snag team go alone, we must also give chase!" Lord FrancoTirador exclaimed, as the group boarded the Hades Flagship. "On the double!" Lord FrancoTirador commanded his pilot, as the pilot sped the Hades Flagship after the Fly Pod, which had mere minutes until contact with Earth. "Snag Teams 1 and 3! Give me a status update!" Lord FrancoTirador said. "Sir! That Fly Pod has a very heavy automatic and a high powered explosive! Our Snag team has only been armed with light SMGs that cannot reach the Fly Pod! We cannot catch him!" The commander on the other end reported. "Sir! They have high powered weapons! Our ship has been hit and we are going down! Distress call! Distress call! (static sound)" The commander from Snag Team 3 reported. "Damn! Snag Team 2, how are you doing?" Lord FrancoTirador demanded. "Sir! His ship is way too fast! We will not make it to him in time! We need some kind of Plan B!" the Commander on the other end. "Speed it up pilot! How fast is the Fly Pod going?" Lord FrancoTirador asked. "Sir, it is going at a speed of 900,000,000 miles a minute! He will reach Earth in mere minutes! We have no chance!" Rofl replied, as he was the pilot. "Dammit all to Hell! Well, I didn't want it to have to come to this..." Lord FrancoTirador trailed off, as he turned to Blake and the Masters. "We will not catch this person, and we will not recover the documents, but there is one alternate way out, but you may not like it" Lord FrancoTirador said to the group, as Blake spoke up. "What is the alternate way out?" Blake asked. "We have a Cannon back on Jupiter, we call it the Ray Vulcan, it's bullets are over 900 pounds PER SHOT ( a typical bullet doesn't come close to 0.1 pounds), and it has 20 shots in 1 clip. If we fire the whole clip, it will kill him, but at a cost. It will involve annihilating the Planet Earth. The whole thing will explode and be nothing but little asteroids, floating in space. I want your authorization to pull the trigger" Lord FrancoTirador said, as the group decided to discuss, possibly the most important decision in their lives.


	9. The End of Innocence

The Judge and the Jury by Androidfish7

The important decision was, whether to kill billions of innocent people, while saving themselves, or to die themselves, while the Earth stayed stable, but people would know everything. "Well, we can't have them know anything and then die eventually and find nothing, but we cannot die ourselves or there will not be any life existing for the rest of eternity in this galaxy. I say, and this is tough, but our better long term option is to go through with it" Blake said. "That's insane, we can't kill all the innocent people!" Grass retorted. "You don't see Grass, what Blake is saying, is life can still exist in this universe if we go through with this, but if we don't, we all die and life will slowly be killed off. The end result is billions of people die in the end anyway, better to save ourselves than not" Silver said. "I agree with Silver, they're all gonna die whether we do or don't make this decision, let's go through with it" Yellow replied. Orange agreed with the plan, and to the disdain and astonishment of Karie, Eustace, Eugene, Steve, and William, they were going with the plan. "FrancoTirador, pull the trigger" Blake said, as Lord FrancoTirador nodded. "General, I authorize this move, let me repeat, Operation Ray Vulcan shall be commenced" FrancoTirador said. "Commencing, sir" The General replied, as the Ray Vulcan got spinning, and was eventually ready for fire. One massive beam fired out from the Vulcan, as it went speeding past the Hades Flagship, and crashed into Earth, destroying all of Africa, and surrounding islands and oceans. "READY! FIRE!" The General yelled to the people operating the Ray Vulcan, as another shot came out of the Ray Vulcan, and this shot collided with and destroyed all of Europe, and surrounding islands/oceans. "Goodbye Earth" Blake said, as the group watched Earth crumble into nothing. "Holy #$%" Green trailed off, as the group watched in amazement and astonishment, as the Ray Vulcan, true to the Jupiter inhabitant's words, would destroy Earth in that single clip. Everyone would be destroyed, but the documents would not be revealed or seen by anyone other than the Masters and the Lord of Mars. The Ray Vulcan got spinning again, and fired another shot, but after this, an incoming Jet Helix flew in on Jupiter, and it fired a hailstorm of bullets on the Ray Vulcan. "Lord! We have incoming invaders from an unspecified region!" General yelled to Lord FrancoTirador, but it was too late, the Ray Vulcan got off one final shot, but exploded from the bullets, as the Jet Helix flew on the planet, a masked warrior stepped out of the Jet Helix. "I have the documents! There is no reason to pursue Earth's destruction any further!" as this voice was caught on the walkie talkie Lord FrancoTirador and The General were using to speak. "Wait a second..." Blake trailed off... "Lord! Somehow, someway, this warrior has the secret documents!" The General said. "Well, we are making a direct U Turn back to Jupiter to have a look at this!" Lord FrancoTirador said, as the pilot overheard, as Lord FrancoTirador had intended, and they were back at Jupiter in 10 minutes, as the group stepped out, and Blake knew something was up. The General approached Lord FrancoTirador. "Lord, we have destroyed an entire half of the Planet Earth, but it appears this masked warrior has brought us the documents, at the expense of over 400 billion moonerites in the Ray Vulcan, but nonetheless, he has saved us." The General said, as he handed Lord FrancoTirador the documents. Wanting a confirmation, he handed Blake the documents. "Do these look like the documents?" Lord FrancoTirador asked, as Blake reviewed the work presented to him. "This is not forgery, these are the documents! Marcie will be very happy!" Blake said. They had left Marcie in the Heavens to watch over things there, but more primarily, not to get stressed at not finding the documents, or having to make the decision they made. LordFrancoTirador turned to the masked warrior. "My friend, you have done us a great deal! May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" He asked. "I have been trying to keep a low profile lately, but I suppose I can let loose" The warrior said, as Blake gasped again. The warrior removed the mask.


	10. Vanguard

The Judge and the Jury by Androidfish7

"Scorpio!" Blake said, as Scorpio revealed himself. "You did not think you could leave me out of a fight did you? I am smarter than the eye could percieve, my ingenuity allowed me to learn the controls of this machine. Now, I was pursued by an enemy ship with the same person we saw back in my time. I needed to know how this could be" Scorpio said. "Who was it?" Blake asked. "The Black Mage who conjured the zombies along with Shadowis" Scorpio said, and Blake instantly knew who Scorpio was talking about. "It must be Jasmine" Blake said. "Hey Lord! Get the Hades Flagship spinning, we aren't finished" Blake said. "We're on low fuel, but it takes hours that we don't have to refuel, let's go" Lord FrancoTirador said, as the group boarded the Hades Flagship, and they were off. "Turn on the radar up there, we're looking for a Black Mage boarding a Vanguard" Lord FrancoTirador said. An hour later, the pilot became concerned with the fuel. "Lord, we have enough fuel to keep us going for 20 minutes" the pilot said. "Well let's step on it! We gotta find that Black Mage!" Lord FrancoTirador said, and as if on cue. "My Lord! Incoming Vanguard from the East!" The ilot said. "Engage right now!" Lord FrancoTirador said, but as they came up on the Vanguard, the Vanguard slammed right into the Hades Flagship, and being made of Carbon Fiber Metal, this would send the Hades Flagship astray. "My lord! We're going down! Mayday! Mayday!" The pilot yelled. "Everyone into the Escape Pod!" Lord FrancoTirador exclaimed, as they boarded the Escape Pod, the Escape Pod shot out of the Hades Flagship, as it spun out of control and burned to nothing after it fell. The Escape Pod landed back safely on Jupiter, but the Vanguard came speeding onto Jupiter. "Call in our infantry, get the artillery, activate all our Turrets, we're sending the kitchen!" Lord FrancoTirador exclaimed, as the Vanguard hovered over Jupiter. "Show yourself! Step out of the vehicle!" Blake yelled, and at that moment, a massive explosion emitted from the Vanguard, and it enveloped all of Jupiter. "Whoa!" Blake yelled, as the explosion hit, but it was too lae to get out of the way.

_1 hour later:_

Blake awoke from a state of unconsciousness. "Lord?" Blake said, but as he looked all around him, he saw Jupiter in it's current state. "Damn... He's dead" Blake said, as he slowly stood up. "Anyone out here alive?" Blake called, as he saw movement in the Escape Pod they had entered the planet in. Blake stumbled over to it, and opened it, and Karie, Eustace, Eugene, Steve, and William were standing in it, looking very tense. "Blake! Oh good!" Karie exclaimed, as Karie hugged Blake in relief. "What's happened since I blacked out?" Blake asked. "Oh Blake, I think they killed the Masters!" Karie exclaimed. "Who is out there?" Blake asked. "Jasmine and White's tortured soul! Jasmine tapped into a Black Mage Soul Controller and has made White go after everyone! We barely got here with our lives!" Karie exclaimed. "That's it, #$% them, I'm killing them before they kill us! Just stay tight here, if I'm not back in half an hour, hit this button and it will send you back to our home" Blake said, as the group agreed, and Blake shut the door, and unsheathed his sword, in preperation for battle.


	11. The Avenger

The Judge and the Jury by Androidfish7

Blake, slowly gaining stability, searched Jupiter for Jasmine and White's tortured soul. Blake knew he would have to catch the duo from behind to have a chance at winning, where he'd have first strike. Blake then realized something. "White had his blade named when he had a major conflict against Satan before" Blake said, trying to remember what White had told him then...

_4000 years in the past_

White had told Blake of his first major conflict with Satan. White had just taken up his sword as the Master of the Heavens, and his first major conflict was to fight Satan, after all his allies had fallen. He had entered hell with a team of 13, and the 12 others had been killed on the mission, and White was approaching Satan's chambers. White took out his standard issued sword, the same one he had been using for over 500 years, and before his very eyes, the sword flashed a bright light, and it gained new features. White called his sword the Blade of Holy Light, and he gave chase to Satan, and defeated Satan, but could not kill him, as Satan fled the scene by running through a portal to a different dimension. White used his sword every fight he ever fought until the very day of his death. White fought in over 600,000,000 fights with his sword, and never lost even a single fight.

_Back to the present._

Blake suddenly remembered! White got his sowrd upgraded when his allies had fallen and the major target was still alive! So that means, yes, the Masters were likely all killed, along with Lord FrancoTirador and possibly Scorpio, but now, or very soon, Blake's sword would recieve a series of upgrades, and Blake would acquire many new abilities! No sooner had Blake come to this conclusion, than did his sword flash a bright, but oddly red, light, as it floated right out of Blake's hands, and emitted a very bright light, almost too bright for Blake to keep his eyes open, but not enough. The sword suddenly stopped emitting red light, but it had gone through many upgrades, and engraved on the blade was the word, in cursive "Avenger". Blake decided this must be the name of the sword, so Blake's special sword would be The Avenger. The upgrades included the ability to fire several thousands of different projectiles, but even better than that, the sword's power grew everytime one of Blake's allies was killed or hurt! This blade, considering White's death, and the Master's potential death, this blade would have unbelievable power! It also, as a cool accessory, had red spikes on it's side, but next, came the abilities. Blake got that faint feeling as he began to glow, but again, he glowed red, as he acquired many new abilities, but when Blake realized what the abilities were, he not only realized that they were very, very special, but he realized they were abilities a Red Mage professed in. Which meant, Blake controlled all elements of battle! (Green controls Grass Elements, Silver controls Ice elements, etc, Blake controls all the abilities in one, that the Masters individually took). Blake now professed in Arcane arts, Earth arts, Fire Arts, Ice Arts, Thunder arts, Water Arts, Shadow Arts, NECROMANCER Arts (this is how zombies are created), Black Mage arts, Warrior Mage arts, and he still possessed Heaven Arts. Blake was now about 300% the fighter he was moments before. Blake was now a Red Mage, and controlled all the elements stated, so he could use them in battle. Blake's new blade was The Avenger, which would be a blood bath sword due to the casualties that happened to his allies. Blake lifted his sword, and got a feel for it, and right at that moment, he heard a voice behind him. "Hi Blake! Welcome to your death spot!" The person behind him said. Blake turned around and spotted Jasmine, with White's tortured soul right next to Jasmine. "Sweety, just give it up, submit yourself, and I promise to make it quick!" Jasmine offered. Blake raised The Avenger. "Not on my life" Blake said. "Alright, have it your way (turns to White's tortured soul) alright sweety, do your thing" Jasmine said, as Jasmine turned around to search the rest of Jupiter for any remaining surviviors. "Oh and, by the way, you guys were all worried over a meteor storm, and the documents being your maker. I made sure to take care of the others, no need to worry about a meteor storm. You're welcome!" Jasmine taunted, as Blake took out The Avenger. Blake, however, would not make the mistake of trying to talk White's tortured soul out of a fight, because as White himself had taught Blake earlier, if the person wanted to fight you, they probably weren't gonna change their mind, also, tortured souls are NOT the same person as their ordinary form, they are different people, and only when their soul has been freed will they return to normal. Blake knew the fight was on. White unsheathed his replica of the Blade of Holy Light, as Blake got poised with The Avenger, and White rushed at Blake. Taking more knowledge Blake had learned from White, Blake hit the deck immediately at the point White would've collided, and Blake struck White directly in the chest with The Avenger, and this was an almighty blow, considering The Avenger's power grows with casualties to friendlies. White winced, but struck back, stirking Blake in the head with the Blade of Hoyl Light replica. Blake, already being a little dizzy now could barely see straight, but found another benefit from The Avenger, as it glowed a red light, and Blake could see clearly now. Blake was still hurting from the blow, but it appeared The Avenger cured ailments that were not physical. Blake, this time, charged White with The Avenger, and remembering his words, jumped right over White, and struck from behind, impaling White with The Avenger. White turned around quickly and slashed Blake with the Blade of Holy Light, and Blake was now really hurting, while White appeared hurt, but not even remotely injured. Blake got in close again and this time attempted to engage White in a sword battle, as Blake brought down The Avenger, his shot was reflected by White's Blade of Holy Light, as White retaliated, Blake narrowly dodged the shot, and struck White in the back again, as White fell to the ground. Blake struck White once more with The Avenger, as White stood up, and tripped Blake, as White struck Blake with the Blade of Holy Light, and now Blake was close to passing out, every bone in his body felt unimaginable pain, but Blake stood up, and The Avenger worked it's magic, soothing Blake slightly, so now, Blake felt very sore, but Blake could now fight again as easy as before. Blake swung The Avenger at White, but White dodged the blow, retaliating with the Blade of Holy Light, as Blake fell to the ground, feeling the same feeling as before, but The Avenger continued it's magic, but even after it finished, Blake still felt at Death's Door, just to give you an idea what would have happened if The Avenger did not heal the user slightly everytime the user took damage. Blake stood, and swung at White, as White reflected the blow, but Blake tripped White, and while White was on the ground, Blake aimed The Avenger at his heart. "By my Red Mage powers, I free this soul!" Blake said,as the Avenger glowed a blood red light, and Blake impaled White through the heart with The Avenger (this was how to free a tortured soul). White was now dead for good, his spirit flew out of the body, as the shadow parts of the Tortured Soul evaporated, and Blake ripped a few potions out of his backpack and used them on himself, healing him very efficiently. At that moment, Jasmine had located the Escape Pod, and was just about to enter...


	12. The Bardiche

The Judge and the Jury by Androidfish7

A perfect song for reading this: Avenged Sevenfold's "Victim" watch?v=cvgyLyQJOa8&feature=autoplay&list=PLBA02ECD0CA0C8B6D&playnext=3

Jasmine opened the door to the Escape pod, to find the group hiding in there and waiting. "You! (points to Karie) I've been waiting for this moment for many many years, time to die!" Jasmine exclaimed. At that point, Eugene grabbed 2 Raging Bull .454s and shot the entire 6 round clips of both at Jasmine. Jasmine fell to the ground and Eugene thought he'd killed Jasmine, but just in case, Eugene reloaded the Raging Bulls, and his fears were confirmed as Jasmine stood up almost immediately. "Nice try, with your little toys" Jasmine said, as Jasmine, using magic and psychic, forced the Raging Bull out of Eugene's hands. Jasmine raised a massive Bardiche, with purple on it for color, and was about to strike down Eugene, but from behind, Jasmine felt a small arrow hit her in the back. Jasmine turned around and found Scorpio was right behind Jasmine and had fired the arrow. "Do not fight an unarmed foe! Instead, fight a fair fight!" Scorpio challenged, as Jasmine rushed at Scorpio, and Scorpio signalled for the group to get out of the area. Thinking fast, Eustace, who happened to be close to the button Blake had told the group about, hit the button, and the Escape Pod was off. The group then realized what had happened, and Steve was the first to speak up. "He risked his life and distracted the mage for us" Steve said outloud, to the group, as the Escape Pod flew away from Jupiter. Meanwhile, Jasmine had just approached Scorpio, Bardiche in hand. "Draw!" Scorpio cried, as he took out his Scor Sword, and got up close. Jasmine swung at Scorpio, but Scorpio dodged and Jabbed jasmine with the Scor Sword. Jasmine swung again at Scorpio, but Scorpio reflected this shot, only to be reflected on the counter. Jasmine then took out another Bardiche, as Jasmine swung both at Scorpio,but Scorpio took out his Forbidden Blade, and reflected both swings. Scorpio fired a Forbidden Blade shot at Jasmine, knocking Jasmine down. Scorpio then brought up his Scor Sword, only to have Jasmine roll out of danger in seconds. Jasmine stood quickly and swung at Scorpio, striking his thich Battle Armor, and because the Battle Armor was in perfect condition, it didn't hurt Scorpio too bad. Scorpio countered, by tripping Jasmine and, using quickdraw, quickly took out his bow and fired an arrow directly at Jasmine's head. The shot connected, but did not do any real damage. Jasmine pulled the bow out, and stood quickly, not even seeming dazed. That's when Jasmine got an idea. Jasmine tripped Scorpio, but instead of bringing the Bardiches right where he was, Jasmine attempted to predict Scorpio's movement, and did so perfectly, shattering Scorpio's Battle Armor and damaging Scorpio pretty well. Scorpio stood quickly, only to find another Bardiche strike right to his Battle Helmet, which shattered completely, but Scorpio did not take any damage, but all his armor had been shattered. Blake finally made it to where the Escape Pod was, and found it wasn't there.


	13. Shatter Storm

The Judge and the Jury by Androidfish7

Scorpio swatted away another Bardiche shot with his Scor Sword, and Blake walked into the scene at that point. "Ah Blake, you're just in time for the games" Jasmine said, as Jasmine ran up to Scorpio and shoved him down, as Jasmine turned to Blake. "Well, looks like it's time for the main game. Draw!" Jasmine yelled, as Jasmine put away the Bardiches and took out a long bladed Rapier that dripped acid. "You see Blake, you have your petty Masters of Colors, and our side, a lot more dark, we're the Commanders of Elements. We have been planning the overthrow of the Masters. Why? We need dominance over all the dimensions in our universe. We knew the Masters of Color wouldn't very well let this happen, so we needed certain components to eliminate them. That's when I heard of Shadowis, one of our brothers, attempting to impose the apocalypse on you. We were surprised he got as far as he did, but we all knew he wouldn't succeed, BUT he did us one lasting good, his presence forced Marcie, protector of the documents, out of hibernating, thus leaving the documents exposed. We had Shadowis' minions lurking in the dark, and we heard of your plans to hide the documents with Yellow and his Hydras. Well you'd better believe that I, Commander of Poison Element, wasn't going to be stopped by any petty Hydras, so, I went into his dimension and I defeated the Hydras and took the documents for myself. That's where Mars offered us their aid, and for which we are forever grateful, they offered to call your attention by offering the documents to Jupiter for a price we knew Jupiter wouldn't pay. This made Jupiter come to the Heavens to inform you of this, making you come up to Jupiter, where they were planning a raid on Mars. Here, we gave the suicide bomber, who actually WASN'T the Lord of Mars, forged copies of the documents, to distract you, while we planted a Galactic Bomb (a bomb with so much power that it can annihilate whole planets in 1 explosion, but is so rare there are very few available in the universe). On your return, the Galactic Bombs were nearing detonation, but you had not yet returned to Jupiter, so we had to speed it up. Luckily, Scorpio came around with the REAL documents, and destroyed the Ray Vulcan, causing you to return to Jupiter, moments before detonation. Now, how did I not die you ask? My Vanguard is made of the most anti bomb matter in the universe, protecting me as if nothing was even happening. Now, the fact that you, Scorpio, Karie, Eustace, Eugene, Steve and William survived? This remains unknown to me, but you and Scorpio will only be minor inconveniences, while the others will be torn to shreds after I kill you two. Now, enough talk" Jasmine said, as Blake pointed his Avenger at Jasmine. Jasmine drew the Acid Rapier, and they began to fight, while Scorpio slowly stood up. Blake swung the Avenger at Jasmine, but Jasmine easily dodged, and jabbed Blake with the Acid Rapier, which WOULD have poisoned Blake, but The Avenger cured the poisoning too quickly for it to have any real effect. Upon seeing this, Jasmine withdrew the Acid Rapier and unsheathed a Shatter Storm, a Morning Star Mace but with spiked balls swinging around it. Jasmine swung this at Blake, and Blake reflected the Mace part, but the spiked balls hit Blake, sending him backward. At that moment, Scorpio stood up, and charged at Jasmine with the Scor Sword, and struck Jasmine right in the back with it. "Ugh, damned bugs, all I need is bug spray!" Jasmine cried, as Jasmine shot a major toxic cloud with the Shatter Storm, and this cloud was filled with many, many, manylevels of cyanide gas, which would've killed the average person in less than 1 second, but Scorpio came prepared, as he put on a Scor Helmet, something that would make the cyanide impossible to get in, while Scorpio could still breathe with a air tank on the back of the helmet. The fact that Blake was a Master made him immune to things such as cyanide, so this cloud was really just a minor vision obscurity. Jasmine turned around and swung at Scorpio with the Shatter Storm, in an attempt to destroy the Scor Helmet, but Blake, anticipating the move, blocked the Shatter Storm shot with his Avenger, and tripped Jasmine. Jasmine immediately stood up, with no chance for an attack of opportunity. Jasmine turned and slammed Blake with a Shatter Storm shot to the head, but Scorpio, seeing his own attack of opportunity, jabbed Jasmine in the back with the Scor Sword, but this did not do much, except call Jasmine's attention to Scorpio, while the Shatter Storm shot to had badly wounded Blake. The Avenger had healed Blake slightly, and was still at death by contact damage, but Blake was now seemingly one shot from being sent to the grave. Blake slowly stood up. "Ha! Is that all you've got? I'm only just starting!" Jasmine exclaimed, as Jasmine rushed at Blake, ready to end it. Jasmine swung at Blake with the Shatter Storm, but Blake narrowly ducked and dodged the potentially fatal blow. Scorpio rushed at Jasmine and swung at Jasmine with the Scor Sword, again connecting, but again, not dealing too much damage. Jasmine turned and destroyed the Scor Helmet with a single Shatter Storm swing, but the toxic cloud had vanished, so Scorpio was alright. Scorpio retaliated with another Scor Sword swing, but this would not do too much damage, rather than maybe a cut wound, and Jasmine was now in a state of fury, swinging fanatically at Scorpio with the Shatter Storm, but Jasmine's eyes widened with surprise, as Blake had stood up and raised The Avenger. Jasmine fell to the ground as Blake impaled Jasmine with The Avenger, which was in a state of totally chaotic damage, considering the Masters had been killed and Scorpio was in a serious condition. "One slice to kill..." Blake said, as he raised The Avenger. "Go for it, kill me, but the Commanders cannot be stopped!" Jasmine warned, as Blake brought The Avenger down on Jasmine slicing the body in half. "And the second slice to put you back where you belong, mother" Blake said. "That reference..." Scorpio said. "Yup, Jasmine was my mother, because you see, Jasmine married White, and White is my father, so therefore Jasmine is my mother" Blake said. "that must have been a great sorrow to strike down your own parent" Scorpio said. "It begins to stop hurting after awhile, watching my father sacrifice himself, then having to put down his tortured soul, and then, having to kill my own mother, after watching her die for real, many years ago. It's just been a #%storm for as long as I can remember. All I hope is, when Jasmine is in the Heavens, Jasmine's shadow heart can be purified" Blake said. "Shadow heart?" Scorpio asked. "Yes, Jasmine was the loveliest person I knew in my life... Always supportive, not a mean bone in that body. A shadow heart is obtained when someone is exposed to a shadow zombie for too long, or is eaten by a shadow zombie... Which was how Jasmine ended up dying. A shadow zombie spreads the N4 Virus, a different virus than the standard zombie virus, because it sends shadow blood cells through the body, which overwhelm the heart and turn the person into a shadow form of themselves. They are purified only by destroying the shadow heart, thus killing them and releasing thier soul. Jasmine ahs been released forever, but now I'm alone fighting off the Commanders, and there are 23 of them! I don't know how I can possibly defeat them all, but I gotta do it, in White and Jasmine's honor. Now, let's return home, Karie and the others await us" Blake said, as Blake sprinkled Black Magic Powder on The Avenger, and Blake and Scorpio returned home

**The end...**


End file.
